The Rose Garden
by pokeitlikejello
Summary: Huddy. Cuddy hasn't been sleeping well and House discovers this. This is kind of fluffy. In that House way.


**Chapter:** Oneshot**  
Disclaimer:** All rights belong to Fox and David Shore.

* * *

"Out of my office," Cuddy commanded after his five minute tirade of trying to get her to surrender.

"When I get an okay."

House tapped his cane a few times on the carpeted floor as he waited patiently for the answer he wanted. Cuddy leaned forward in her chair.

"You're not getting one," she said. "Now, out!"

He took a step forward. "Cuddy—"

"Now!" she cut him off harshly. "I'm very busy. I don't have time for these childish games, House. Out. Now."

"You're being ridiculous," he replied, looking down at her. "Just because you haven't gotten laid in _years_, doesn't mean you have to take it out on everyone else."

Her eyebrows drew together very quickly as a light flush crawled up her neck. "What are you _talking_ about? I've gotten laid—not that it's—" She frowned, cutting herself off. "House! Get out!"

He smirked and lowered his eyes to the floor so he wouldn't laugh. This was fun. And easy. A little too easy. Which raised his suspicions. He lifted his eyes to her.

"I only assumed you weren't getting laid because you've been so cranky," he said and shrugged. "But, clearly it's menopause you're—"

"House!" She slammed her palm to the top of her desk. "If I have to tell you one more time—"

Cuddy stopped her words when House turned around and hobbled quickly from her office, a smirk on his face the whole time.

* * *

"Got a hot date tonight? Need to impress her?"

Cuddy dropped the item she was holding into her shopping cart before turning around. House limped toward her, his free hand holding a green basket with a few items in it.

"What are you doing here?" Cuddy demanded.

"Shopping." House lifted the basket as he cocked one eyebrow.

Cuddy narrowed her eyes at him. "Here?"

House only shrugged in response. He made his way around her and peered into her shopping cart. It was what he expected—organic and healthy. His eyes settled on the delicate bouquet she let drop into her cart.

"Picking up roses for yourself?" He brought his eyes back to her. "That's a little pathetic, don't you think?"

"They're—" She frowned. "Never mind."

"What?" he prompted, interested. He still had some of his suspicions from earlier.

She looked away as she placed her hands back on her cart, as if ashamed to admit her next words.

"The smell of roses is suppose to ease dreams."

"Is that why you've been acting like you're about to go postal?" He stared at her. "Uneasy dreams?"

"It's nothing." She shook her head and glanced at him. "Besides, I like roses."

"I bet they're nicer when you don't buy them for yourself," he replied.

Cuddy looked down at the bouquet of white roses and studied them for a moment.

"Yeah," she agreed, but then lifted her eyes back to him. "Well, I have to get the rest of my shopping done so... I'll see you tomorrow, House."

Without waiting for a response, she pushed her cart forward and towards her next destination. House watched her backside go, distracted by the sway of her ass. As the distance between them grew, he suddenly came to attention.

"Sweet dreams!" he called after her, a bit of sadistic pleasure in his voice.

* * *

He sidled up to her as she stood at the nurse's station in the Clinic. She glanced over at him and flipped the chart she was holding closed.

"How were the dreams last night?" he asked.

"Uneasy," she answered and began to head for the exam rooms.

He kept up alongside of her. "Roses didn't help?"

"I didn't buy them," she told him simply.

"No?" His eyebrows raised.

"No."

She stopped outside of exam room two and faced him. He stopped, eyeing her up and trying to figure her out.

"Why not?"

"Felt _pathetic_ to buy them for myself," she said and opened the door to the exam room.

Cuddy disappeared inside and shut the door harshly, leaving House alone. He frowned to himself, turned, and headed out of the Clinic.

* * *

At ten after nine at night, Cuddy entered into her home. She had stayed late at the hospital in order to help sort out a lawsuit with a lawyer.

It had been raining her whole drive home and her coat was damp as she took it off. She hung it by the door, hoping it would be dry by morning. She ran a hand over her wet hair, trying to calm the frizziness that had taken over.

Cuddy headed down the hallway and into the dining room. She crossed into the kitchen, flicking on the light in the process. She turned on the stove to heat up the water left in the teapot from that morning. What she needed now was a nice, hot cup of chamomile tea.

As her water was left to boil, Cuddy left her kitchen and went back into the hallway. She began for her bedroom, but stopped when she noticed the door was closed. She only closed her bedroom door when she went to bed.

Slowly, Cuddy approached her bedroom. She listened at the door and placed her hand on the doorknob. Quickly, she turned the knob and shoved the door open.

The room was dark and she was instantly hit with a familiar scent. Frowning, she stepped into the room and flicked the light on.

Her bedroom was full of roses, a mixture of red and white. The vases were on her dressers, her night stands, the windowsills, and were lined up where the walls met the floor. Cuddy looked around, slightly confused and slightly flattered as she took in the sight and smell.

She reached for her telephone and dialed. After two rings, he picked up.

"Hello?"

"Did you do this?" she asked into the phone.

"Since I don't know what you're talking about, I'm going to plead the fifth," House told her.

"The roses," she clarified.

"Um..." he trailed off, his tone presenting itself as confused, but she knew he knew what she was referring to.

"Thank you, House," she said. "It's very nice. A bit uncharacteristic for you, but... nice, nonetheless."

He let out an irritated sigh. "I really don't know what you're talking about, Cuddy."

"Okay." Cuddy nodded. "Play dumb. That's fine." She paused. "I just want to let you know I appreciate the gesture."

"Cuddy?"

"Yeah?"

"You're off your rocker."

"Thanks," she replied sarcastically. She waited a moment before adding, "Goodnight, House."

"Sweet dreams," he told her softly, no trace of malice.

Cuddy hung up her phone and placed it back on her night stand. She plucked a single white rose from the vase next to the phone. She smiled to herself and sat down on her bed, the soft petals resting on her lips as she breathed in the comforting scent.


End file.
